


we moved the furniture so we could dance

by xxpaynoxx



Series: futbol ficlets [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: things you said as we danced in our socks</p>
            </blockquote>





	we moved the furniture so we could dance

**Author's Note:**

> Neymar is a laughing drunk. This is canon.

leo was never one for dancing.

but, when neymar throws on slow spanish music and there’s a bottle of Malavida tequila dangling from between leo’s fingers, he doesn’t have much of a willpower to say no.

and this is how they are now, leo’s arms wrapped around neymar’s neck with neymar’s hands tight on his waist, the bottle pressing cold against the small of neymar’s back, in just their boxers and socks.

neymar tried to make fun of leo coming downstairs in a shirt and boxers and socks with a bottle of alcohol at first, but since he typically wears less than that, leo gave him a look that showed he had no room to speak, and reminding him that if he slid in any more cheeky comments, there’d be no alcohol for him.

needless to say, neymar didn’t speak.

instead, his lips attach to leo’s, soft whines in his throat as leo’s free hand skates up his bare back and lodges itself in his hair, the other simultaneously balancing the bottle and raking his nails up and down his back muscles, feeling them flex and relax under his fingertips.

there’s mumbling, mostly from neymar because he never shuts up, but the one thing that leo can decipher from neymar’s mouth against his neck is a short, drunken high-pitched giggle.

“what’s so funny?” leo asks gruffly, because there’s honestly nothing funny going on about this situation but what could he have expected; neymar was never serious.

“it’s just,” he hiccups against leo’s neck, “i never imagined myself doing dumb cute shit like this, you know? like, with you and all. i just never envisioned myself getting this far, being able to be with you like this.”

leo places the bottle down on the chair behind neymar and uses both his hands to cup neymar’s face, bringing his gaze from the floor to leo’s eyes. they’re hazy from the alcohol, but leo can still pick out the flecks of gold in the green. he’s beautiful, and leo’s heart twinges for a second.

“i’m happy too,” he whispers, and there’s nothing else he needs to say because he can see it in neymar’s eyes; that’s all he needed to hear.

and when he kisses him, he wants to stay like this; just them, tasting like alcohol with the buzz in their ears and their feet warm and the world moving in slow, dim lighting around them.


End file.
